


Destination

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: fan_flashworks, Concern, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Spoilers for Recent Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz/Simmons spend a quiet moment talking about recent events and how they are affecting other team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

Leo and Jemma settled into the bed, leaning against each other as they listened to the familiar hum of the plane engines. They didn’t know where they were going next, and they weren’t even sure that Coulson knew either, but the team was together and they were, for now, safe in the air, and that was as close to restful as they were going to get these days. They lay there quietly, the occasional bump of turbulence jostling their bodies together.

“I’m worried about Skye,” Jemma said, her hand resting softly on Leo’s chest.

“Skye will be all right. She’s resilient.”

“She’s never been part of anything. Not really. We convinced her to trust, and then this.”

“She can still trust us. And Coulson and May.”

“We should have a game night again. Take her mind off things.”

“That’s just remind her of Ward.”

“Yeah,” she said. It had been funny, before everything, the memory of Ward grunting in exasperation as he kept losing at blackjack, until Fitz had taken pity on him and explained that two scientists and a hacker wouldn’t find card-counting too much of a challenge.

“I guess there are a lot of memories now that aren’t quite so fond,” Leo said. “For any of us.”

Jemma nodded, then ran her fingers through Leo’s hair. “I guess we’ll have to make new ones.” She smiled, eyes still sad but determined.

He smiled back and kissed her. “We will.”


End file.
